


Joy

by jenniferjun1per



Series: Rebelcaptain tumblr prompts [15]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baby Fic, F/M, Feelings Realization, Pregnancy, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 22:25:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11045595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenniferjun1per/pseuds/jenniferjun1per
Summary: Cassian learns joy.





	Joy

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the "Lightning" and "Family" 'verse, so it would help to read those first.
> 
> Based on Rebelcaptain prompt #15 on tumblr

He’d never given much thought to his own happiness. In his life, joy was an indulgence.

 

He’d never given much thought to the way the wind whistled through the leaves in the trees, until he was standing amongst them, Jyn walking towards him in a white dress haloed by sunlight filtering through the branches. That’s when he felt something shift inside of him, something heavy pushed aside for something light, and he wondered if this was what happiness felt like.

 

He’d never given much thought to the buzz of life around him, until she would slip her hand into his in a crowded marketplace, and the whole world would fall away and narrow to the touch of her hand.

 

He’d never given much thought to the warmth of the sun, until the day she told him with glistening eyes that he was going to be a father. She’d stood on the porch, a step above him, and he had gingerly, tenderly, wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face in the curve where her neck met her chest. He’d wondered if the stutter in his heart was what happiness felt like.

 

He’d never given much thought to the peacefulness in silence, when she would fall asleep on the couch from exhaustion, and he would drape a blanket over the swell of her stomach. He’d plant a soft kiss on her forehead and only do quiet things around the house until she woke.

 

He’d never given much thought to the stillness of night, until it was broken by Jyn shaking him awake to say her water broke. He couldn’t be more thankful for the absence of cars on the road due to the hour, as he drove her as calmly as he could to the hospital.

 

He’d never given much thought to softness, and the weight of the world, until he held his newborn son in his arms. The bundle of blankets he cradled barely weighed anything, yet it was everything. Nothing in his life had ever weighed so little but meant so much. He’d touched the soft skin of his son’s cheek, and a gush of something swelled up inside of him and he didn’t know what to do with it. Jyn had put her hand on his shoulder then, and it was as if a lightbulb had turned on inside his head. He looked at the sleepy face of the baby in his arms, felt the love in his wife’s touch, and he finally recognized the feeling for what it was.


End file.
